Watching and Waiting
by LostInKaos
Summary: It's been five years since Harry and his friend left Hogwarts. Now the three of them have to go into hiding with an old friend of Dumbledore's. How will they act to her? Will Harry finally beat Voldemort? and how many loses will the three have to endure?
1. The News

Author's notes: I OWN NOTHING! I really mean that too… I own basiclly nothing. Except for my character and her things give or take a few all belong to JKR. 

I'm sorry about mistakes in this. I'm dylexic and lazy, so sometimes I'm to lazy to re-read what I write or to look up how to spell things. Don't kill me for them. This is my first fanfic for the LONGEST time and basiclly first HP fic I've stuck with writing. I hope you enjoy and please r/r

**Chapter One: The News**

The sun was going down over the horizon as a 22-year-old man, with untidy black hair, was standing by the window. He had been watching the sun going down for the past two years. The growing threat of Voldemort always haunted him. He knew he could not avoid him forever, but last Harry knew Voldemort still did not know the prophecy. Which he found somewhat comforting.

He knew one day he would have to face him and either kill him or die. He wanted more then ever to get out of the house and go for a walk, but Dumbledore had forbidden him to leave the house. He was to stay at Number 12 Grimmauld Place until Dumbledore told him other wise.

At least he was not alone there. Ron and Hermione were also with him. It turns out that since they are so close to Harry and knows his whereabouts it is crucial that they also stay hidden.

Harry turned away from the window and sat down in a chair by the fire in the drawing room. He stared at the fire wishing more then ever that Siruis's face would come out of it and give him words of advice and comfort, but it would never happen. Sirius had been dead for seven years now and there was nothing that was going to bring him back.

Ron and Hermione came into the room and sat down on the couch across from him. They knew what he was thinking about. He had been thinking about the same thing for the past five years and it never left Harry's mind.

"Ya'll right mate?" Ron asked as he looked at Harry, who was still staring into the fireplace.

"Yeah, just thinkin' 'bout Sirius." Harry said, not turning his gaze from the fireplace, where the fire blazed on.

"Oh Harry," Hermione began, "it's been seven year, can't you just get over the fact that his death wasn't your fault?"

"I would Hermione, if it really wasn't my fault." Harry said not looking at her. Hermione opened her mouth again to say something, but Ron looked at her and she closed her mouth and looked at the tapestry on the wall of the Black family.

They sat there in silence for sometime not looking at each other, when suddenly Mrs. Black's screams reached their ears. Someone was at the door, and nobody was expected to come for days. They slowly made their way downstairs. Harry opened the door while Ron made Mrs. Black shut up. Harry looked up at the man in front of him. He moved aside as Albus Dumbledore came in.

They all moved into the kitchen after Dumbledore and looked at him with curiosity.

"Professor Dumbledore, what are you doing hear?" Hermione said, as she stood between Ron and Harry, both were looking at Dumbledore with the utmost concern.

"I've come to give you all news." He said and motioned for them to all sit down. Once they were all seated he began. "It turns out that we have found out information about Voldemort's whereabouts, and with long days for investigation we have also found another piece of information. It turns out that Voldemort has found out the whole prophecy and he is looking for Harry." They all sat with shocked looks on their faces. "As it seems, we have not figured out how to kill Voldemort yet. So yet again you must go into hiding. London is not safe at the moment for you three. I know of a safe house that you may all stay at. I need you all to pack anything that you will need and your pets and be ready to leave tomorrow morning at 8 o'clock sharp. I need to contact the owner of the safe house and I will be back for you all tomorrow morning." With that he got up and walked out of the room and with a sudden _crack_ was gone.

The three sat there shocked and then without a word they all got up and walked to their own room to pack. Within an hour three trunks were sitting down in the entrance hall waiting for morning. On top of them sat two cages and a basket ready for their occupants in the morning.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in the drawing room that night talking.

"How could he have found out?" Harry asked, as he looked at the other two, who sat across from him.

"No idea, unless he has a spy somewhere." Hermione said looking into the fire trying to think things over.

"And who is this person we are going to be staying with?" Ron said. He was very irate at the fact that they, yet again, had to go into hiding.

"No idea, but obviously Dumbledore trusts them." Harry said.

"Yeah, well Dumbledore also trusts Snape." Ron said looking into the fire, his bad mood rising.

"But he's on our side, Ron. How do we know this person is on our side?" Hermione said looking curiously at Harry.

"Must be, or Dumbledore wouldn't be sending us to stay with who ever it is." Harry said looking back at her.

None of them slept very well that night. The thoughts of Voldemort knowing the prophecy and the person they were going to stay with made it hard to fall asleep.

The next morning at 7:30 Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat sitting the kitchen waiting for Dumbledore. Hedwig sat hooting on Harry's shoulder watching Pig fly around the room. Crookshanks lay peacefully on the table next to Hermione. All of them were waiting for what was to come.

At ten till, Harry, Ron, and Hermione put Hedwig, Pig, and Crookshanks into their cages and basket. As soon as they has secured their pets Dumbledore showed up behind them.

"I assume you all are ready to go?" he said looking at them. They all nodded in agreement. "Very good. Now we are going to the small wizarding town of Meadowlane. Once we are there I will take you to the safe house. You will all know that this house is guarded by more jinxes and curses then here. You will all be safe. So grab you trunk and animal and let us be off."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione did as they were told. They followed Dumbledore and apperated to Meadowlane.


	2. 182 EyeLind Glen

Chapter Two: 182 Eye-Lind Glen

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore all landed in the middle of a thick forest. Somehow this seemed like the wrong place. In front of them was an over grown field, a falling down barn, and an old shed that looked like it had been on fire at one point in time.

"Professor," Hermione asked him, "are you sure this is the right place?"

Dumbledore turned to look at her and smiled. "Do you remember me telling you that this place is far better protected then Head Quarters?" Hermione nodded her head and then turned to look at the house. "Well it's hidden to all that do not know of it. You will be staying at 182 Eye-Lind Glen." Dumbledore turned back to the house.

In front of them they were no longer looking at the broken down barn, burnt house, and over grown field. They were looking at a beautiful log cabin sitting right in the middle of a small clearing and surrounded by many trees. The barn was in great shape with the large sliding side doors open and hay streaming out onto the trail from the house to the barn. The field was also well kept and looked to be in use by something. They were hidden deep in the forest and sure that no one could get to them.

"Well let us take your things and head up to the house." Dumbledore said, as Harry, Ron and Hermione followed floating their trunks behind them and holding onto their pets. They climbed up the few stairs up to the porch where they set their trunks and animals. Dumbledore knocked on the door and waited. There was no answer. Dumbledore turned to look at the three. "She must be in the barn, come along."

The four walked the trail to the barn while Ron was talking to Harry under his breath.

"She? Where's staying with a girl we don't even know?" Ron said looking completely taken aback by this statement.

"And what's wrong with girls, Ron?" Hermione hissed at him.

"Cool it, both of you." Harry said.

As soon as they reached the doors to the barn and dog came walking out of it and barked happily at Dumbledore. "Why hello, Fly." He said to the dog. "Where's your owner?" The dog looked toward the trees behind the field. They all looked and saw another dog just like Fly and a chestnut horse come out of the forest. There was a woman riding the horse, and from what Harry could see, she looked about their age.

The dog ran toward the barn and stopped short of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore. It looked at them and then started the growl. The woman came up to them and jumped off the horse. "Knock it off, Bandit." She said and turned to Dumbledore.

She was a little shorter then Harry when she stood. Her shoulder length reddish brown hair was pulled into a messy bun and she had a few fly a ways since she had ridden. Her eyes were gray with a light tint of green to them due to her shirt. She wore muggle clothes instead of the normal wizarding robes. Harry thought she looked familiar but he couldn't place where he might have seen her before.

"Good morning, Dumbledore. I see you made the trip well." She said shaking his hand and then looking over at Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Aye that we did. How was your ride this morning to the muggle town?" Dumbledore asked her as he glanced to the large bag on the horse's back.

"Just like every other. Unfortunately Bandit," she looked down at the dog with a slight glare and he cowered a bit. "Decided he wanted to chase a squirrel on the way there, or I would have been here when you arrived." She said taking the bag off the horse and throwing it over her shoulder.

"Well we had our delay as well." Dumbledore said. Harry looked at him trying to figure out what he was talking about. As far as he was concerned they hadn't had a delay.

The woman walked into the barn and came back out without the bag, but she did come back with three puppies following and trying to jump up her legs. She turned to look at the first dog they had meet and spoke to it. "Fly, please feed your pups." The dog picked up the smallest one and walked into the barn while the other two followed.

"Well, shall we go to house and talk. I'll make some tea." The woman said looking at Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry, but I must be on my way. I just came to bring Harry, Ron and Hermione, as we had discussed last night." Dumbledore said and then turned to the three of them. "Harry, Ron, Hermione this is Kaylee Thorne. You will be staying with her until further notice. Enjoy your stay here." He turned to leave then turned back to them. "Oh yes, do not use your owls. He knows which ones they are. If you need to be in contact, send one of Kaylee's, and if you decide to go into either town make up names for yourselves. Stay well hidden even in public." He smiled at them then disapperated.

Kaylee looked them over and figured she could deal with them for a while. "Right," she said, "I told Dumbledore I would allow you to stay here with me as long as you help out. With Fly out due to pups it's harder for Bandit and I to work without her. I'm hoping all of you can ride." She said looking at them.

"Ride what?" Ron said looking at her.

"Horses." Kaylee replayed looking at him like he was stupid, but she gave a small smile anyway.

"What do you do exactly?" Hermione said looking at her.

"There is a pack of Keeha, you know the magical version on the muggle sheep, behind this field. I herd them and sell the fur and meet in town. When I'm not doing that I'm a healer." She said

"You work at St. Mongo's?" Ron said looking at her with complete shock. This cowgirl worked with people at the wizarding hospital. He couldn't believe it.

"No," she a gave a small laugh, and looked at him." I heal animals not people. Now come with me. It's feeding time." Kaylee said. She turned around and, pulling the horse behind her, and headed into the barn. There were four stalls along one side where three horses stuck their heads outs to look at the people. In one corner there was a stack of hay, and feed for them. The other corner held all the tack for the horses.

"Can one of you open that bag," she said pointing to the bag she had taken in there, "Open it and use the scoop to put one scoop in each stall. I need another to get the water buckets out of the stalls and fill them, and the last one I would like you to help me."

Hermione took the scoop and feed each of them, Ron quickly walked over to her since he didn't want to into the stalls to get the water buckets, while Harry filled the buckets with water. Kaylee took the horse over to the tack corner and Ron followed. She undid the bridle, took off the saddle and Ron held the horse still while she cleaned the hooves. Once she was done she let the horse go and it walked back into its stall. Hermione looked at her once she had feed them all and spoke.

"These animals are well trained." She said.

"They know better then to not listen. They listen to Bandit and myself. Bandit's top dog under myself and Fly's the mother of everything." Kaylee said and she grabbed a brush and went to comb the horse she had ridden.

"What are all their names?" Harry said, as they watched what Kaylee was doing.

"This chestnut here is my horse. You three can ride any of the others, but don't come near Argo unless I tell you to. She doesn't deal well to other people riding her. You can pet her and such but don't ride her. The black one is Firebolt. He may look mean but he's as gentle as ever. The tan one is Autumn he can be a handful, but he won't hurt you. And the white one is Magyk. She is the sweetest horse you could ask for." Kaylee said putting the brush away and walking over toward Fly.

"So you basically run a farm." Said Ron looking down at the dogs.

"I guess you could say that." She was petting Fly who was contently cleaning one of her pups at the moment.

"Aw, they are so cute. What type of dog are they?" Hermione said looking at the puppies.

"Border collies, the most faithful dogs you can ask for. The pups are Luna, Dash, and Lily." She said picking up the smallest pup and handing it to Hermione. "That's Lily, she's an angel, and the other two are a lot like their father. Well come on let's go inside and I'll show you all your rooms." She walked out of the barn followed closely by Bandit. Harry, Ron and Hermione followed her out of the barn and to the house; they were all closely followed by Fly and three pups.

"Well better get your things and I'll show you the house." Kaylee said. Harry, Ron and Hermione grabbed their pets and trunks and headed into the house through the back door. They walked right into the kitchen where two cats sat on the table and three owls sit in window above the sink.

"How many pets do you have here?" Ron asked looking at all the other animals they had come across.

"Four horses, five dogs, three owls, and seven cats." Kaylee said. She let them through a hallway and into the living room. They headed up the stairs and to the second floor. "I only have two extra room, but one is bigger then the other. Hermione this is your room." She said as she opened the door to a medium sized room with a bed, dressed, closet, and desk.

Hermione walked into the room and sat her trunk down on the floor. "Is it alright if I let my cat out?"

"Yeah it'll be fine, just let Bandit smell it and he'll know it's fine and if Bandit knows it all the other animals do as well."

Hermione let Crookshanks out onto the bed. Bandit sniffed the cat and then turned back to Kaylee with his approval. They walked to the next room on the left, which was right next to Hermione's.

"It's a bit bigger and I hope you two find it nice." She said. Harry and Ron dropped their trunks on the floor and opened the cages for Hedwig and Pigwigeon. "They should get along well with my owls. Anyway the door across from Hermione's room is the bathroom and across for the other room is the study. At the end of the hall is my room. My animals come and go in the house as they please and don't be surprised if you find Fly, the pups, or a cat in your room. They are all friendly. Downstairs next to the stairs is another bathroom the living room and the kitchen. Any questions?" Kaylee said looking at them.

"Um yeah, since we are suppose to be helping you, before we do that, can you teach me to ride?" Hermione said looking at Kaylee.

"Yeah. Now I'm going to let you all get settled while I go and feed the cats, dogs, and owls, and I'll make breakfast." She turned and walked down the stairs with Bandit following her. Once she was back in the kitchen the three of them finally spoke.

"Well she seems quite nice. I like her." Hermione said turning to Ron and Harry, "And she has a very lovely house."

"I think I can get use to this." Ron said walking into his and Harry's room and stared to unpack.

"Well, We're safe here and if all we have to do is work a bit it shouldn't be that hard. Better then staying in the house all the time." Harry said. They all started to unpack until breakfast.


	3. The Attack

**Chapter Three: The Attack**

After a half hour Harry, Ron and Hermione walked downstairs and into the kitchen. The Owls sat on the large beam in the kitchen hooting happily as the three entered the room. Hedwig and Pig were sitting right next to the other owls, enjoying the fact they were free and could see everything around them. All seven cats, plus Crookshanks, were crowded around a bowl happily eating. Bandit and Fly had their own bowls while the puppies shared one. The three made their way to the table and sat down. Kaylee walked to the table with a plate of pancakes and bacon in one hand, and a pitcher of milk in the other.

"I hope you like pancakes. If you're wondering, it's normal to have this many pets in the kitchen and I think your pets are fitting in just nice." Kaylee said setting everything down on the table. They helped themselves to food while a small tawny owl landed on her shoulder.

"And what are names of the owls and cats?" Hermione said, while Harry and Ron happily ate.

"Hoot, Ag, and this is Mouse." Kaylee said as the owl flew back to the beam with the others.

"Ag?" Hermione asked wondering why on earth you would name a owl Ag.

"Short for Agamemnon. My sister named him," she paused"before she died." Kaylee said as she leaned against one of the counters.

"I'm so sorry." Hermione said turning away from Kaylee. She realized it must be a pretty hard topic to talk about.

"She was killed by Voldemort when she was visiting my parents. My parents were good friends of Dumbledore; unfortunately they all were killed the same night. I was in school for healer trainer at the time. So when Dumbledore came to me asking me to hide you three from him, I told him I was glad to." Kaylee said looking at the cat that just jumped up next to her.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry about your family."

"It's okay. Anyway this is Flee, he's the smallest of all my cats. Then there is Gizmo, Radar, Scooper, Duchess, Fig, and Mr. Twinkle. My sister named most of them. Well I'm heading out to barn. You can join me afterward if you would like." She walked out the door and Bandit followed in her wake.

"That dog goes everywhere with her doesn't he?" Ron said watching Kaylee disappear into the barn.

"Well I would think so." Hermione said looking at him like he was stupid. "She's lost her family, I can see why the dogs follows her. They are very smart animals, and the type of dogs she has are one of the smartest, or so I've read."

"All you do is read, Hermione." Ron spat back at her. Hermione opened her mouth to continueher fight with Ron, but with a glare from Harry, she shut her mouth and went back to eating.

Once they had all finished and cleaned up the plates and table they all headed into the barn. Kaylee had just finished cleaning out all of the stalls and was laying new hay down for them. The horses were tied to the outside of their stalls watching them all enter.

"So Kaylee, what are we going to be doing today?" Harry said as he walked over to the black stallion and stroked its neck.

"Well you can do anything you like, I don't have to herd till tomorrow. I do that once a week. So anything you want." She said as she spread the hay in Magyk's stall.

"Could you teach me to ride?" Hermione said looking at the horses in front of her.

"Sure, anyone else?" Harry and Ron nodded their heads. "Okay over there are the saddles, bridles, and blanks. The names are above the things. Pick a horse and bring the stuff back over here." She finished the stalls and went over to get Argo's things with the rest of them. Hermione decided to ride Magyk, Ron got to Autumn's stuff first so Harry was left with Firebolt.

Kaylee taught them all how to saddle and put a bridle on the horse. Ron had acked why she didn't just use magic to do so, but Kaylee simply told him that using magic for something this simple was pointless. Ron rolled his eyes. He didnt think it was easy. Once they had all done so, she told them to climb into the saddle.

"But I don't know what I'm doing." Ron said looking at her like she insane. She told them that right now the horses would show them what to do. Once she got them all onto the horses she untied them and turned them so they were facing the door out of the barn. Then she herself got onto Argo and walked out of the barn. The other horses followed behind her.

"Bandit, get the gate." She said and Bandit took off toward the fence that was the horses' pasture. He pushed a button, with his paw, which opened the gate. They walked into the pasture and stopped.

They spent about two hours leaning and going over the basics. They were eventually walking around the pasture on their own.

"Do you think you guys want to go on a trail ride?" Kaylee said looking at them. They nodded their heads and followed her out of the pasture and onto the forest trails. Bandit and Fly both came with them on the trail. They had spent about fifteen minutes on the trail just walking through the forest.

"I can see why you live here. It's so nice." Hermione yelled up to her.

"I'm away from people. I like it that way." Kaylee said.

They kept walking a while longer until they heard a noise that was not familiar to Kaylee. She stopped walking and listened. Bandit began to growl at the path in front of them. There was a creature in front of them that didn't look too happy. Kaylee turned to look at Fly.

"Fly, take them home, run through the forest, forget the path. Get the horses in the barn and hit the button, then get into the house." She turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Fly will take you back follow her. You'll have to run. If you jump hold on tight. When you get back to barn jump off and run into the house. Lock the door. Fly will deal with the horses. Go!" she told them.

Fly turned around and ran through the forest off the trail. Autumn, Magyk, and Firebolt followed her closely. Harry, Ron, and Hermione hung on to the horses for dear life. They jumped logs, swerved around trees, and headed straight back to the cabin. Once they were just outside the barn they got down off the horses while Fly herded and bark at them to get them into the barn. Once they were in she went in and grabbed her pups. They came out after her. She hit and button and doors closed tight.

They all headed inside the house. Once inside Harry locked the back door while Ron locked the front. Fly opened the door to the basement and chased all the cats, owls and Harry, Ron and Hermione, along with her pups into the basement. There they sat and waited for Kaylee to return.

Back in the forest Kaylee, Argo, and Bandit sat facing the creature. It moved toward them slowly. Kaylee finally saw what it was. It was wolf the size of a horse. It came closer toward Kaylee. She watched it, with her wand out, as it slowly moved closer. The animals gave a great loud howl and headed towards her. Bandit ran forward and jumped on at it. There were the sounds of barks, growls, cries, and then a thud as Bandit hit a tree and fell to the ground.

Kaylee set a jinx toward the animal and it backed away some. She sent a stunning spell at it. It froze the wolf just long enough for her to jump off of Argo and pick Bandit up. She threw Bandit over Argo's back in front of the saddle, climbed up and turned around. She headed straight for the barn. The wolf followed her. Kaylee held onto Bandit as tightly as she could as they raced through the woods. Every time they jumped and turned she was afraid that she would lose her hold on Bandit.

Kaylee opened the barn with her wand and they ran inside. Once inside she locked the doors again. The wolf tore at the doors to get inside. After so long it finally gave up and howling ran back into the woods.

Kaylee set Bandit on a pile of hay as she undid all the saddles and bridles and put the horses back in their stalls. Once she made sure the wolf was gone, she picked up Bandit and headed toward the house. After unlocking the door and then relocking it, she set Bandit down on a couch in the living room.

Fly opened the door to the basement and came up followed by all the animals and Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Fly went over to Kaylee as she made Bandit comfortable. Bandit was knocked out and badly cut, but she could heal the cuts she just had to wait for Bandit to wake up.

The three came into the living the room and saw Kaylee leaning over Bandit.

"Oh my, what happened?" Hermione asked.

"We were attacked and Bandit tried to stop it. It was to big for him and was knocked out."

"What was 'it'?" asked Harry.

"A wolf, but it was the size of Argo." Kaylee said turning to them. Fly jumped on the couch next to Bandit.

"A wolf the size of a horse? Bloody hell!" Ron yelled. "Do you have them often?"

"No, we don't have wolves around here, that's why I don't know where it came from." Kaylee said.

"I bet I do." Harry said. The other three looked at him.


	4. Conversations

**Chapter Four: Conversations**

They had been staying there with Kaylee for three months. Bandit was better and there was no sign that the wolf was around anymore. Harry, Ron, and Hermione helped around the farm and kept it running well.

It was the middle of December and the ground was covered in a thin layer of snow since the trees were so thick around the cabin. Ron and Hermione were putting up the Christmas tree and decorations in the living room while Harry and Kaylee were decorating the kitchen with streamers and garland.

Harry was putting up garland around the beam in the kitchen when he began his conversation with Kaylee.

"Okay so this has been bothering me for a while." He said as he wrapped the garland around the beam some more.

"And what would that be?" Kaylee asked as she set up a small Christmas on the counter.

"When we first arrived here, and we saw you come in on the horse, I thought I recognized you from somewhere, and I still can't figure out where." He said as he stopped to look at her.

"From school." She said not looking up from the tree. "My sister and I both went to Hogwarts. She was in Ravenclaw and I was in Slytherin. I figured you wouldn't know us much. We stayed within our houses and didn't really make ourselves known." She had just put the stare on the top of the small tree.

"What was your sister's name?" he asked her as he went back to work.

"Gabrielle. She had her friends. I think one of her good friends was Cho." Kaylee said.

"Your sister was one of those giggling girls that was always around Cho?" Harry said not believing it.

"I don't really know. My sister and I stayed away from each other in school since we were in different houses. I was a Slytherin and she didn't want to be around me. She didn't want people to know I was her twin." Kaylee said as she turned to look up at Harry.

"Did you hang out with Draco at all?" he asked.

"I dated him in our sixth year but we were nothing a like and decided it was more fun to pick on each other then like each other, but we were friends. Not good friends but we know of each other." She said.

"So why did you move out here?" Harry said as he put the chair the back since he had finished putting the garland up.

"I built this cabin and barn a while before myparents and sister were killed. I spent a few Christmases with them here. Well oncethey were killedI didn't want to be found. So I put charms on it so no one could find it. It's even better protected from things then the house you came from." She said.

"Oh." Harry said. He didn't know what else to say so he turned away and petted one of the cats that were by him.

"I've lived in this house for long time. I don't plan to leave it." She said.

Ron and Hermione were happily talking in the living room while they were putting things up. The tree was slowly leaning to one side and Hermione had to put a spell on it so it would stand up straight. After they had decorated the whole living room and even upstairs they sat down and just talked.

"So, I never thought staying here would be this great." Ron said looking around at the work they had done.

"I enjoy it here. It's quite and peaceful. I just wonder why she ever decided to live way out here in the middle of nowhere." Hermione said as she pulled her feet up under her.

"Well she did say she didn't like people being around so much. I guess she's a very keep to herself kind of person." Ron said.

"Maybe, but she had to move here after Hogwarts." Hermione said.

"She went to Hogwarts?" Ron asked looking at Hermione like she was insane.

"Now really, Ron. Do you open your eyes at all? She and Draco dated in our sixth year. Of course she went to Hogwarts. She was in Slytherin, and if I remember right her sister was in Ravenclaw and they were twins." Hermione said.

"How do you know all this?" Ron asked looking at Hermione still.

"I open my eyes. Something you still haven't been able to do." She said in a matter of fact tone. She stood up and walked to the stairs.

"And where are you going?" Ron said calling after her.

"Away from you. I don't know how I've been able to put up with your shallowness all these years." She said and walked up the stairs. She left Ron sitting on the couch trying to figure out what she just said.

Kaylee and Harry walking into the room to find only Ron sitting in the living room with a look of complete surprise.

"Where did Hermione go?" Kaylee said looking around. Ron pointed to the stairs. Kaylee went up them after Hermione.

"Are you two fighting again?" Harry asked sitting down next to his best friend. Ron just nodded. "I figured. Well Kaylee and I are going to head into town, do you wanna come?" Harry asked him.

"No, I think I'll just stay here and take a walk in the woods." Ron said turning to look at Harry.

"Okay. We're just going to go get some food for the animals and us. Sure you don't wanna come?" Ron just nodded his head. He stood up and walked into the kitchen. Harry heard the door open and close as Ron stepped outside. Kaylee came back downstairs she saw only Harry, but he answered before she could say anything. "He's going for a walk."

"Ok okay. Hermione said she's just going to stay here. So, shall we go then?" Kaylee said looking at Harry as she grabbed her jacket off a chair and put it on. Harry put on a cloak and headed into the kitchen after her. They walked to the barn and noticed that Autumn was gone.

"I told you he was going for a walk, I just didn't know on horseback." Harry said as he saddled up Firebolt. Kaylee saddled up Argo and placed saddle bags on her so they could carry the food back to house easier. She mounted Argo and turned to walk out of the barn.

"I need to go to the muggle town to get the animal food and I think it might be better if you didn't go into town with me since you have a cloak on." Kaylee said.

"I guess you're right. I'll just wait here until you get back." Harry said.

"Okay. I'll be back in like ten minutes." She said and turned Argo away from him and galloped off toward the muggle town. She bought all the animal food she need for the horses, dogs and cats and then headed back toward the cabin. Harry took the horse feed into the barn while Kaylee took the cats' and dogs' into the house. When she came back out Harry was sitting on Firebolt waiting for her.

"Shall we go then?" he asked looking down at her. She nodded and mounted Argo again and they turned the other way toward the wizard town away from the muggle town.

They talked about a few topics as they slowly walked towards town. The snow was beginning to fall yet again as they made it to the outskirts of the town. Kaylee and Harry slowly walked the street of Meadowlane as they watched, from horseback, all the people come in and out of shops.

"Afternoon Kaylee." A young witch about their age said to her as they pasted. Kaylee stopped walking and talked to her. Harry sat next to her and watched all the people go by.

"Afternoon Faye. How is little Jordan?"

"Oh he's just fine. It's his first Christmas you know. I've never seen my house filled with so much glee before." The women said looking up at Kaylee.

"I would say so. Well I'm just here for food. I have all my other shopping done." Kaylee said looking down at the young lady who was carrying a few parcels herself.

"Well then I will let you go. I need to be getting home anyway. Have a nice Christmas." She said as she walked away.

"You too Faye." Kaylee called back to her. She turned to look at Harry who was still looking wildly around the town. "Ready to go?" she said. He nodded and they continued. They reached the market and tied the horses up on a pole next to the market.

"Would you like to go get the owl food and I'll get the food we need?" Kaylee asked looking at Harry.

"Sure. We'll meet back here when we're done." Harry said and walked off to the Owl shop.

Kaylee made her way through the market and bought everything they would need for the next week. She met a few faces that she knew and talked with some of them. It had been so long since she had seen any of her friends from town. After about a half hour of shopping and talking she walked back over to the horses with a few bags of food. She put the bags into the saddlebag and untied the horses while she waited for Harry.

She mounted Argo and waited for Harry to come back and was trying to figure out what was taking him so long. She hoped that no one had recognized him. He had grown his hair out some so it would constantly cover his scar and he made sure that not to many people could see his eyes, which were a plane give away of who he was. When is town and around people he went by the name of Seamus since he knew the real Seamus was in Ireland somewhere.

Kaylee waited a while more until she saw Harry coming out of the owl shop. She put the food in the saddlebags behind Kaylee and mounted Firebolt. He turned to look at Kaylee who has a concerned look on her face.

"I was talking to some guy who breeds snowy owls and I lost track of time. Don't worry no one recognized me." He said when he saw the look on her face.

They walked back through town and turned onto the path leading into the woods. They sat quite for sometime just taking in the sounds of the forest as they slowly walked home. When they were about halfway home Kaylee finally spoke.

"So what happened between Ron and Hermione." She asked as they rode on.

"They fight all the time. And sometimes things get said that hurts one or the other. Which I don't see why they don't shut up and tell each other that they like them." Harry said as they kept riding.

"How long have they liked each other?" she said turning to look at him

"Since basically we became friends, it wasn't really noticeable until ourthird year. Well you could tell with Ron in ourthird year and Hermione didn't begin to show things until our sixth." Harry said turning to look at Kaylee.

"I see." She replied. The rest of the ride home was quiet. It had begun to snow harder and it was falling through the trees more then normal. When they passed under a tree a huge pile of snow fell and hit them both. They laughed at each other the rest of the way home.

Once they got back they took the food into the house and put it away where it belonged. Hermione was still upstairs and Ron was still out when had returned. Kaylee left Harry to put the rest of the food away while she walked the horses back to the barn. When she entered Ron was in there taking the saddle off Autumn. Kaylee noticed that he looked kind of down about something.

"Hey Ron, are you okay?" she asked him as she removed Firebolt's saddle and bridle. He shrugged and began to brush Autumn down. "Harry told me that you like Hermione." Ron's head shot up and he looked at her. "Don't worry I won't tell."

"I don't even know why I do. We always fight and half the time she ends up hating me." He said looking at her.

"Well people show how they feel in different ways. Talk to her, you might find out that she likes you too." Kaylee said as she put Firebolt away in his stall and began to work on Argo.

"I doubt it. She thinks I'm shallow and that I know nothing." Ron said looking at her.

"I'm sure she doesn't mean it. I bet that she likes you too. I think, that she just thinks that you'll take it the wrong way if she tells you."

"She'll throw one of her 'light reading' books at my head if I told her." He said with a slight smile.

"Oh come on. I don't think so. You've been friends with her for over 12 years. I'm sure you can tell her. Will you promise me you'll _try_ to talk to her?" Kaylee said looking at Ron as he put Autumn back in his stall.

"I'll try, but what about you? I can tell that you like Harry a little." Ron said turning to look at her.

"A little, but it won't go any more then that. After you three leave here, whenever that might be, I won't see you three again and I'll go on living how I have been before you three came." Kaylee said turning to Ron after she put Argo in her stall.

"You don't know that, and you have no idea how long we'll be here."

"It's only a matter of time before you three can stop hiding. You'll get rid of Voldemort," Ron gave a slight shudder, "and go back to living where you all came from."

"Not really. I don't think I'll go home. I think, if I do leave, that I'll go and stay with my older twin brothers. Hermione, I don't know where she'll go or what she'll do, and as for Harry? He'll go back to Grimmauld Place and stay there. That's the only place he has left to go. His parents are dead, his godfather is dead, and his godfather left him Grimmauld Place, that's the only place he has to go. And besides Harry and I talk, and I know he likes you." Ron said.

"Well let's go inside it's getting colder out here." Kaylee said as she turned to leave the barn.

"I don't think so," Ron said grabbing her arm to stop her. "I promised I'll talk to Hermione, so you have to talk to Harry."

"Fine I will. Now lets go inside."

They walked out of the barn and Kaylee closed the doors to keep it warm inside the barn for the horses. They walked into the house to find that there was a fire blazing in the fireplace. Harry and Hermione sat talking while the cats were culled up on the back of the couches and in chairs, the dogs were stretched out by the fireplace staying warm, and the owls sat perched in the Christmas tree. This was the fullest her house had ever been since before her family was killed.

Ron made her way over to the couch and sat next to Hermione who was going through a book that she had brought with her. Kaylee sat on the floor next to Fly petting her. Harry sat in a chair with Gizmo on his lap purring loudly.

Hedwig flew down from the tree and landed gracefully on Harry's shoulder. She thought that he was giving the cat to much attention and she was reminding him that she was his pet. Harry stroked Hedwig while the cat slept. Crookshanks jumped up and curled up in Hermiones lap and slept while Pig hooted quietly in Ron's ears.


	5. Christmas

Chapter Five: Christmas

The weeks passed and before any of them knew it, it was Christmas. Kaylee and Hermione woke early that morning to start fixing Christmas dinner. They were cooking turkey, mash potatoes, corn, and a cake for desert. The cats, dogs, and owls sat watching over then all. The smell of the turkey was quite strong and they all wanted some.

After about twenty minutes of them getting the turkey ready to bake for the rest of the day, Harry and Ron came down into the kitchen.

"Um... Smells good girls." Harry said as he sat down at the table at began to pet Fly.

"We haven't cooked anything. We're only getting the turkey ready to cook." Kaylee said giving a small laugh.

"Still it's good. It's food." Ron said walking up behind Hermione and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Ron had talked to Hermione two days after he and Kaylee had talked in the barn. Kaylee had yet to talk to Harry. She kept putting it off hoping either Ron would forget about the promise or they would leave before she got a chance. So far neither were happening. Ron gave her a look that said 'any-day-now' as he stood behind Hermione.

"Anything that is food is good to you." Hermione said as Ron went to sit down.

Kaylee and Hermione finished getting the turkey ready to cook and then started on making breakfast. After an hour they had finished breakfast and while Harry and Hermione were cleaning up the kitchen, Ron had literally pulled Kaylee into the living room to talk to her.

"So?" he asked standing in front of her and looking at her.

"So, what?" she asked him. She knew perfectly well what he ment but she didn't want to admit it, and most of all she really didn't want to tell Harry. She knew once Harry, Ron, and Hermione left her house, and she was alone again, she would never talk to them again.

"You know perfectly well I'm talking about. When are you going to—" Ron said but Kaylee cut him off in mid sentence.

"Shhh, be quiet."

"So you do know what I mean. Well?" he said giving her a look that she knew she had to do something before Ron did it for her.

"Yes I do know. I'm just hoping I don't have to." Kaylee said looking down at the floor.

"I know you want to. Come on I got over it and Hermione and I are happy that we finally said how we feel toward each other. Come on Kay. I know you can." Ron told her.

"Yeah I know, I just don't want to."

"I know you do, and you better do it today or I'll be telling him myself."

"No!" Kaylee squeaked as she jumped to look up at him. "You wouldn't. No, Ron please. Don't tell him. I will, I promise, just please don't tell him." She pleaded with him.

"I won't, at least not now." Ron said, "but you better do it soon." He turned and walked upstairs. She knew Ron was right. She knew she had to say something, but she was going to keep it to herself as long as she could.

She walked back into the kitchen, where Harry and Hermione were just talking between themselves. Hermione was the first to know that she had entered the room again.

"Where did Ron go?" she asked looking toward Kaylee.

"Upstairs." Kaylee replied as she headed out the door and toward the barn. She had just entered the barn when she heard the kitchen door open and close again. Kaylee pulled Argo out of her stall and placed her bridle on when Harry walked into the barn.

"Hey." He said walking over toward Kaylee and Argo.

"Hi." Kaylee said. She avoided his stare while she placed the saddle blanket and saddle on Argo.

"So, what did you and Ron talk about?" he asked as he stroked Argo's neck.

"He wanted an idea of something special he could do for Hermione tonight." Kaylee lied.

"No he didn't. He already asked me asked me last night and then decided on what he was going to do. Come on Kaylee, don't lie to me." Harry said.

"I'm not." She said but her voice was kind of shaking so she knew she couldn't be two convincing. She grabbed Argo's reins and started to lead him outside the barn, but Harry stopped her. He looked at her and she knew she couldn't avoid it much longer. "It's nothing. He just wanted to know something."

She pulled Argo away from him and outside the barn. The snow crunched under their feet as they made it onto the path. Argo pawed at the ground as Kaylee swung the reins over Argo's head and was about to get on when Harry stopped her yet again.

"You haven't been this quiet since we've been here. What gong on with you? You can tell me." He said looking at her. Kaylee sighed and closed her eyes. She couldn't ignore it anymore.

"Alright. He wanted to know when I was going to talk to you. We talked a few weeks back when he and Hermione had fought. I had him promise that he would talk to Hermione and he made me promise I was going to talk to you. Well as you notice Ron and Hermione are together and he keeps giving me looks asking when I'm going to keep my side of the promise." Kaylee said as Harry just looked at her. "So he convinced me today I couldn't get away from it any more."

"Get away from what?" Harry asked not sure what else to say.

"Tell you that I like you." Kaylee said turning to stroke Argo's long chestnut neck. They stood there in silence for a while until Harry finally spoke.

"I like you too, Kaylee." He said trying to get her to look at him.

"This is why I didn't want to say anything. He told me that you liked me as well, but once you three leave here, I won't see any of you again. Ron made me promise and now all it's going to do is hurt both of us in the end. Now I you don't mind I have to go over to Faye's house." Kaylee said still not looking at Harry. She climbed into the saddle and set off at agallop toward town, where Faye lived. Harry stood their watching her ride away from him. He didn't know what to do. How could she think that they would never talk again? He decided once she got back he would talk with her and make her understand that none of them would leave and forget about her.

Harry made his way back to the house. The sound of the snow under his feet was the only thing that he could hear. He walked into the kitchen and found Hermione and Ron at the table playing a game of wizard chess.

"Where's Kaylee?" Hermione asked for the second time that morning where someone was.

"She went to go see Faye." He said, but seeing their confused faces he added, "her friend from town." They nodded and went back to playing while Harry headed to the living room. He sat on the couch and thought about things, while Fly jumped up next to him and fell a sleep curled around her pups.

After an hour or two Kaylee finally returned from Faye's house. She walked into the kitchen to the smell of the turkey slowly cooking. She took off her jacket and her and Hermione got to work on the rest of Christmas dinner, while Ron went to hunt down Harry.

They sat down early that afternoon for Christmas dinner. As they ate they talked about things and how soon it would be before they could come out of hiding. Kaylee dropped out the conversation when they started to mention leaving the cabin. Everyone fell silent, but then Hermione started the conversation again by talking about the second war.

After they finished dinner and cleaned up, they headed to the living room to open their Christmas presents. Ron received another Weasley sweater and some chocolates. Hermione was given a locket from both Ron and Harry. It had pictures of the two of them it and the outside had said 'BFF' on the front. Harry received some more things for his broom, and Kaylee was given a scarf and hat that Hermione had made. All in all they had a very nice Christmas together. It was the first Christmas that Kaylee had had since before her family was killed.

After they had finished opening presents and were just sitting back and talking Kaylee brought up an idea.

"Would anyone like to go on a Christmas right through the woods? I can get a horse drawn carriage for the two of you." She said looking at Ron and Hermione who were sitting next to each other on the floor in front of the couch. "My family and I use to do it before they… you know." She said.

"Sure, that sounds like fun." Hermione said, "but I think we'll just ride instead."

They all headed out to the barn and then headed out on the different trails through the forest. Hermione and Ron chose the one that headed toward the small hill range to the right of the house. Kaylee and Harry on the other hand headed down toward the lake to the left of the house.

Harry and Kaylee slowly made their way through the woods toward the lake. After a whild of just riding next to each other and listening to the snow under the horses hooves, the wind in the trees, and the branches braking as they walked over them, Harry finally spoke.

"Kaylee, can we talk?" he said as he watched a rabbit run across the trail.

"Sure." She said as the rabbit darted into a hole in the ground.

"Well about earlier, how could you think we would leave and not talk to you still?" he said as he turned his head to look at her.

"Once you, Ron and Hermione come out of hiding, you'll be in the second the war. For all we know one of you three could end up killed, and we'll never talk again. I'd rather not go through the pain of losing something that was more to me then just a friend. I'd rather be able to get on with how I live knowing that I lost a friend and not a loved one." She said looking at the trail they were following rather then Harry.

"I wouldn't leave unless I had to, and even then I would come back. If we could leave hiding and go back to where we came from, I would stay." He said look to the trail they were on.

"You're the one who could make the biggest different in this war. I couldn't live losing someone else that I loved. I lost my parents and sister, and that was enough for me. I don't want to lose anyone else." She said as tear ran down her cheek. Thinking of her family during this time of year was the hardest for her. She had lost them on this day so many years ago.

"Kaylee, I wouldn't leave you unless I had no choice. I think if you allow it, we could make this work." He said watching the tears slid down her cheeks.

"You have to promise not to leave me." She said turning to look at him for the first time during their conversation.

"I can't promise you, but I will try my hardest." He said.

"Alright. I'll try it." She said. Harry smiled at her. He took one of her hands of the reins and held onto it. They both smiled as they kept walking toward the lake. Harry had a feeling that they could make this work, and that it would work. Yet, he couldn't help but feel that something was going to go wrong no mater how hard they tried to stay together.


End file.
